Nuestro día perfecto
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: El Sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, el trailer de la quinta temporada de Games of Thrones había salido al fin y lo más importante: era su aniversario. En un día tan perfecto, Eren le susurró "quiero que me beses como la primera vez", y él no se negó. En un día tan perfecto, ambos recordaron con nostalgia los hermosos cinco años al lado del otro. RivaillexEren


Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Riren y es un obsequio para mi querida amiga _Sandy_. Me costo escribirlo porque a mi me gusta el Ereri y ah pasado tanto tiempo que ya olvide como es Rivaille de seme xD tenia miedo de que me saliera uke o algo por el estilo...

Quiero agradecer a mi beta -mi maravillosa beta- _**Sora**_! (pondría el nombre de su cuenta, pero casi siempre la cambia xD) por corregir el fanfic y ayudarme con el titulo y el resumen en serio mil gracias!

**Pareja: **Rivaille x Eren (Riren)

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias: **Nada creo...

* * *

Eren estaba feliz, totalmente feliz, era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, antes de salir de casa había visto el tráiler de la quinta temporada de _Games of Thrones_ y por supuesto la razón principal de su felicidad: hoy era el aniversario de Rivaille y él. Hoy se conmemoraban cinco años de su relación. Sus amigos se sorprendieron de que hubiesen durado tanto, ellos decían que una relación de un hombre adulto y un adolescente no funcionaba durante mucho, porque los jóvenes viven el amor de una forma muy apasionada; en cambio los adultos son más serios con sus relaciones.

"_Pero Rivaille y yo somos diferentes"_ pensó mientras bajaba del autobús, se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, que era el lugar más concurrido y el punto de encuentro con Rivaille.

Debía admitir que pensó que el mayor terminaría con él un millón de veces. Era algo inmaduro y eso solía desesperarlo, y el hecho de que Eren fuera increíblemente celoso e inseguro no ayudaba mucho, pero Rivaille le aseguró que sólo tenía ojos para él, y le pidió que dejara de celarlo.

Aún recuerda lo que le dijo aquella vez.

"Acepto que sientas celos de mis compañeras de trabajo, pero de una mujer de ochenta y cuatro años, ¿en serio crees que me voy a fugar con ella? Sí, Eren. Confieso mi amorío con la señora Julia, nos casaremos, será hermoso. Dame un desfibrilador como regalos de boda, te lo agradecería mucho."

El sarcasmo de Rivaille era divertido y a la vez cruel, como debe serlo. Después de eso dejó de ser tan celoso, debió admitir que estaba exagerando.

"_Debo ir más rápido. Él es siempre muy puntual"_ aceleró el paso, no deseaba llegar tarde y menos un día tan importante como este.

Cuando llegó no vio a Rivaille, así que se sentó en una de las bancas a mirar como la gente pasaba. No le molestaba esperar, después de todo él era un trabajador, tenía un departamento en la ciudad y una increíble colección de libros. Eren sabía que Rivaille amaba leer, por esa razón uno de sus regalos era el último libro de la saga de _Percy Jackson y los héroes del olimpo_, que estaba en su morral, envuelto en papel de regalo.

Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por dos manos, el desconocido habló.

—Adivina quién soy.

—Esas manos frías, esa voz profunda y serena... Sip, debe ser amor de mi vida.

—Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? —quitó sus manos y se puso frente a Eren.

—Yo también tengo nombre e igual me llamas mocoso —reclamó.

—No siempre, sólo cuando te comportas como uno —dijo en su defensa.

Eren se paró del asiento y dejó un beso en los labios ajenos, para luego abrazarlo. Fue correspondido.

—Feliz aniversario, Rivaille.

—Feliz aniversario, Eren.

Se separaron y Eren abrió su morral, sacando el regalo y se lo entregó. Rivaille lo miró curioso y abrió la envoltura, y ahora se veía muy sorprendido. Eren sabía que su novio quería expresar emoción, pero él siempre se mantenía sereno.

"_Podrá ser Rivaille, pero tiene sus momentos de fanboy"_

—Oh... esto es genial, muchas gracias.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría! Hanji me ayudo a conseguirlo.

—¿La loca?

—Sip. Quería hacer algo lindo por ti después de la broma que te hizo de la muerte de George RR Martin.

Aún lo recuerda. Era el día de los inocentes y Hanji sabía que Rivaille era fan de la saga _C__anción de hielo y fuego_, así que se presentó en el departamento de Rivaille, y de la forma más seria del mundo le dijo que el autor había muerto. Para sorpresa suya y del chico, Rivaille no notó que era una broma y se fue a su habitación, metiéndose en su cama y haciéndose bolita.

Cuando supo que era mentira, Rivaille casi asesina a Hanji sino fuera porque Eren lo detuvo. Desde ese día Hanji se disculpó con él, hasta que este, harto de recibir tarjetas de "lo siento, fui una idiota" decidió perdonarla.

—Eso fue cruel...

—Eso ya es pasado. Ella logró convencer al editor de darme una copia antes de que saliera a la venta; sabes que esto lo compensa.

—Bueno, está bien —admitió calmado, luego hablaría con Hanji—. Ahora es mi turno de tu regalo. Vamos, te llevaré al lugar donde sirven la comida más deliciosa.

—¿McDonald's?

Rivaille jaló una de sus mejillas, pero fue suave así que no dolió. Él tenía la manía de cincharle los cachetes y Eren de darle besos sorpresa.

Se tomaron de las manos y emprendieron la marcha. A nadie le parecía extraño, era una sociedad moderna donde no se juzgaba la orientación sexual sí el sentimiento era verdadero.

Llegaron al restaurante, uno de comida italiana. Ambos amaban la comida de ese país. Entraron y Rivaille pidió la reservación especial, que se trataba de un salón sólo para ellos, era oscuro pero las velas y la elegante decoración le daban el toque romántico.

"_Aunque lo niega, Rivaille es todo un romántico."_

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y Eren pidió ravioles, esa era una clara indirecta. Rivaille una lasaña y el mejor vino para la ocasión. El mesero trajo los platillos y la botella fue abierta, vertiendo el contenido en dos copas. Hablaron de viejas anécdotas que hicieron a Eren reír y a Rivaille dar esa pequeña sonrisa suya.

Terminaron la comida brindando por ellos, por su amor y su futuro juntos.

—Soy tan feliz de haberte conocido, Eren —tomó su mano y la besó—. Llenaste mi vida de felicidad. Jamás pensé encontrar a alguien que lograra romper mi muro de hielo y llegaste tú con tu sonrisa... Todo cambió, como si de momento esas nubes grises desaparecieran y fueran reemplazadas por un hermoso cielo despejado con un brillante Sol.

Las palabras de Rivaille hicieron que Eren estuviera a punto de llorar. Era lo más lindo que le habían dicho, pero no quería soltar lágrimas, parecería un mocoso de ocho años.

—Es un lindo momento, no lo arruines con tus mocos —le regañó, dulce en el fondo—. Ten, toma mi pañuelo.

—Lo siento... —cogió el pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas— Bueno creo que ahora es mi turno.

—¿Creo? _Es_ tu turno —dijo esperando las apalabras de su novio, él era más "apasionado" así que esperaba un discurso largo y conmovedor.

—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo...

Rivaille su puso cara de poker, mientras Eren cubría su sonrojado rostro con sus manos.

—Debemos expandir tu vocabulario…

—¡Lo siento! —quitó las manos de su rostro.

—¿Cuántas veces ibas a decir "te amo"?

—Mil ochocientos veinticinco.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió por la cifra.

—Son cinco años.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme...

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia, terminaron el vino y salieron del restaurante, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo. Rivaille decidió llevar a Eren a su departamento, ya que no quería que nada malo le ocurriera, además el chico tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Estuvieron tomados de la mano todo el trayecto hasta el departamento del mayor. A Eren le gustaba pasar el tiempo ahí, había algunas veces donde el se quedaba a dormir y despertaba a Rivaille con un delicioso desayuno.

Sus padres no le permitían convivir con él, pues aún era muy joven. Él se enojó infantilmente porque quería estar siempre a su lado, pero su pareja le aclaró que no se lo permitían porque era menor de edad y que con sólo unos meses de relación él no podía ir y plantarse en su casa. Todo a su tiempo.

Cuando llegaron Eren no dudo en tirarse al sillón, mientras el de hebras azabaches guardaba su chaqueta.

—Iré a guardar el libro, ponte cómodo —dijo pasando por la sala—. Y no rompas nada.

—No soy un niño, soy un joven.

—Un joven no se tira al sillón cuando entra a una casa ajena.

Eren se sentó de manera correcta en el sillón y le sacó la lengua, el otro sólo sonrió de lado. Su novio seguía comportándose como un niño y ese era el brillo especial que tanto le gustaba. Regresó a la sala vestido con ropa casual para sentirse más cómodo, mientras que Eren estaba viendo en televisión el programa de cachorros adorables de Animal Planet.

—Te tardaste.

—¿Quieres un novio guapo? Esto requiere tiempo —señaló su cuerpo.

—Eso sonó tan... gay.

—Lo dice la persona que se hizo un tatuaje temporal de My Little Pony.

—Que sea de Rainbow Dash lo hace rudo —dijo en su defensa—. Y era una apuesta con Jean.

—Sí, claro —le quitó el control—, Te recuerdo que es nuestro aniversario y nos falta la velada romántica.

—Uno, no hace tanto frío como para acurrucarnos el uno al otro. Dos, te hace falta la chimenea. Y tres, bueno, no hay tres.

—Puedo bajar la calefacción y grabé con el decodificador diez horas de leña quemándose.

Rivaille siempre estaba un paso adelante. Jamás logro entender cómo lo hacía, él siempre trataba de hacerse el difícil y el hombre ya tenía respuesta a todas sus excusas. Encendió el aparato y comenzó a reproducir la grabación, luego bajó la calefacción y trajo una manta. Él y Eren se envolvieron en ella; a pesar de las palabras del chico, a ambos les gustaba acurrucarse.

—Rivaille.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que me beses como lo hiciste la primera vez —dijo seguro de sí mismo, quería volver a sentir esa sensación, como si todo fuera más lento y a la vez más profundo.

Él lo tomo por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Sus miradas chocaron y Eren cerró los ojos, dando a Rivaille la oportunidad de un beso suave, tal como el primero.

Un valioso recuerdo.

Eren enredó sus brazos en el cuello del otro; profundidad y pasión era ahora la totalidad del contacto. Sólo se separaron por la falta de oxígeno; ambos jadeando, Rivaille con el cabello alborotado y Eren sonrojado.

—¿Cama?

—Cama.

El chico se dirigió a la habitación mientras que el otro apagaba el televisor y el decodificador. La lentitud de la maquina comenzaba a desesperarlo. Cuando al fin el mecanismo cedió, salió prácticamente disparado a su cuarto, encontrando a Eren en una posición muy provocadora.

—Te tardaste.

—Mañana tiraré esa cosa por la ventana.

Se acercó a la cama y se quitó la camisa con premura, para así besar el cuello de Eren y librarse de sus pantalones, mientras las manos contrarias acariciaban la espalda de Rivaille.

—Leí _Cincuentas Sombras de Grey_.

—Ah... por eso no encontraba los tres libros.

—Hay que aplicar lo que dice ahí —dijo entre jadeos y besos.

—Sabes que es hetero, ¿no? —finalmente logró deshacerse de la ropa del chico, observando con satisfacción la piel expuesta.

—Entonces hay que hacer nuestra propia versión.

Rivaille sonrió maliciosamente y Eren supo lo que le esperaba. Y no pensaba poner ninguna resistencia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! **:)

Aquellos que siguen _Mi lindo gato gruñón..._ ¿no les gusto el final? OAO ¿tan malo fue? TT-TT


End file.
